Primeras palabras
by Violetas Azules
Summary: [Viñeta] Y en ese momento, parecía una jodida broma del destino. Ambos padres, atónitos, observaron cómo sus pequeños retoños los apuñalaban por la espalda, a la par que unas risitas y carcajadas sonaban de fondo. —Los niños son como esponjas —espetó Sakura, no reprimiendo otra carcajada. [EDITADO]


**Título: **Primeras palabras.

**Autora: **Violetas Azules.

**Género: **Humor, familia.

**Clasificación: **K.

**Advertencias: **Nada.

**Serie: **Naruto.

**Extensión: **Viñeta/640 palabras.

**Resumen: **Y en ese momento, parecía una jodida broma del destino. Ambos padres, atónitos, observaron cómo sus pequeños retoños los apuñalaban por la espalda, a la par que unas risitas y carcajadas sonaban de fondo. —Los niños son como esponjas —espetó Sakura, no reprimiendo otra carcajada.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto/Naruto Shippuden como sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son todas creaciones de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

.

.

.

.

**Primeras palabras**

_by Violetas Azules_

.

.

.

Estaban las familias Uzumaki y Uchiha reunidas en la casona de los primeros. Se habían reunido con el propósito de una visita informal, ya que hacía varias semanas que a duras penas podían saludarse. Habían pasado ya dos meses que Naruto había sido nombrado Hokage, lo que significaba pilas y pilas de legajos que revisar, llenar, firmar y sellar, más claro, cómo no, algunos documentos viejos que Tsunade le había cedido con gusto. El rubio estaba seguro de que si su esposa Hinata no le ayudaba, él se habría ahogado en el mar de papeles. Sasuke, por su parte, estaba ocupado con las continuas misiones que le encomendaban. Había dispuesto eso ya que hasta hacía unos cuentos meses —específicamente desde el nacimiento de su hija— se quedaba en casa para ayudar a cuidar a su hija Mikoto.

Hinata, luego de su hijo cumplir el año, Minato, se había esforzado por mantenerse al lado de su marido y apoyarlo en su nuevo oficio, adoptando el puesto de mano derecha de él, y con el beneficio de poder llevar a su niño al trabajo cuando la niñera le fallase, gracias a su "jefe". Sakura, al año y medio de tener a Mikoto, decidió tratar de volver a su trabajo como médica en el hospital de Konoha, aunque claro, esta vez con horarios más flexibles y sin tomar las jornadas nocturnas. Por más que amara su trabajo, primero estaba su hija.

En ese momento estaban Minato y Mikoto sobre los regazos de sus respectivas madres. La niña, de piel clara, cortos cabellos azabaches y ojos verdes jade, miraba con curiosidad al niño a su lado, de ojos azul cielo, pelo negro con unos tonos azulados y piel un tanto más tostada que la suya.

—Entonces, ¿Minato-chan tampoco ha dicho su primera palabra? —Inquirió la de cabellos rosados.

—Aún no —respondió la de orbes lavanda—, pero esperamos que hable pronto. ¿Y qué tal Mikoto-chan? —Preguntó a su vez.

—Igual. Pero confío que dirá algo pronto —Informó.

Mientras la amena conversación de las madres continuaba, ignoraban olímpicamente la discusión de sus maridos, que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad.

—Minato será el primero en hablar, _teme_, ¡recuerda que es el hijo del Hokage Naranja de Konoha, dattebayo! —Expuso con orgullo el rubio.

—Pide por lo menos que saque el intelecto de Hinata, _dobe_. Si sale como tú, estará perdido —espetó el de cabellos azabaches.

Las miradas de odio no se hicieron esperar, y sus hijos observaron con algo de asombro cómo una atmósfera pesada envolvía a sus padres, a la par que los típicos "dobe" y "teme" predominaban en sus amenazas. En ese momento, Mikoto y Minato se dirigieron una mirada de entendimiento.

—Dobe —se escuchó del niño.

—Teme —musitó la niña casi al mismo tiempo.

Las conversaciones cesaron al momento. Las madres miraban con incredulidad a sus pequeños, y los padres giraron la cabeza con lentitud, y, tratando de asimilar las palabras dichas por sus hijos, se acercaron a ellos.

—¿Qué dijiste? —balbucearon al unísono a los pequeños.

Mikoto señaló a su progenitor, y Minato no tardó en hacer lo mismo con el suyo.

—Teme —repitió, esta vez con más énfasis, la pequeña Uchiha.

—Dobe —refrendó alto y claro el heredero Uzumaki.

Y en ese momento, parecía una jodida broma del destino. Ambos padres, atónitos, observaron cómo sus pequeños retoños los apuñalaban por la espalda, a la par que unas risitas y carcajadas sonaban de fondo.

—Los niños son como esponjas —espetó Sakura, no reprimiendo otra carcajada.

Hinata y Sakura felicitaron a sus hijos con aplausos y palabras de aliento, tratando de que logren decir algo más que "dobe" y "teme", por ejemplo, "mamá". Sasuke y Naruto, por su parte, tenían los hombros hundidos. Aún no se recuperaban del shock por esas primeras palabras dirigidas.

_Los niños son como esponjas_, se repetían.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:** _Oh, my…_ Hahaha, todavía me estoy riendo sola xD. Soy mala, lo sé. Es que no pude evitar pensar en cómo quedarían sus caras al ver que sus propios hijos les llamaban por sus "apodos" xD. Espero que les haya gustado.

.

.

.

.

**_¿Reviews?_**

* * *

04 de enero de 2012, editado.

**Razón: **Ortografía, gramática y cohesión/coherencia.


End file.
